


I Will Never Be Safe From Him

by Bell_blakeee, Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abused!Clarke, Abusive Relationship, F/M, Policeman!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_blakeee/pseuds/Bell_blakeee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: “I need to report a crime," she tells the woman standing behind the counter."Blake! Can you come here, please?" she calls for an officer and Clarke watches as a young man makes his way to them.An abusive relationship AU where Clarke is in a bad situation and Bellamy wants to be her knight in shining armor.





	1. Chapter 1

She had been staring at the station's sign for over an hour now. She watched people and officers walk in and out, but she didn't move from her place leaning against the streetlight. Did she really want to do this? Would she really get anything out of it? Greg had friends everywhere in the small city of Arkadia and it was unlikely that anyone would be able to touch him, especially not a girl like her. 

She sighed, feeling a headache coming on from all the overthinking she has been doing all day.

"It's now or never Clarke," she told herself and finally began to slowly make her way into the police station.

"Good morning" she greeted the officer standing at the door and made her way to the counter. “I need to report a crime," she told the woman standing behind the counter. 

"Of course," she smiled and stood up, searching around the desk area behind her. 

"Blake! Can you come here, please?" she called for an officer and Clarke watched as a young man made his way to them.

Bellamy loved his job; he really did, but being worked to the bone every day this week had made him almost too tired to think straight. It was during weeks like these that he was forced to remind himself who all of this was for, and that his sister was more than worth it.

Even though Octavia had long since left the “nest”, Bellamy still raised and he wanted to be sure that he could always provide for her if she ever needed anything. There was nothing that he would not do for his sister, so if he had to work himself to exhaustion so be it. 

When he heard Harper call his name from the front desk, he looked over to see a petite blonde girl standing next to the counter with Harper. As he got closer, he could tell how nervous she was. She looked over her shoulder at least four times while he made his way over to her. It was also made apparent that she was exhausted from the dark purple circles under her eyes. 

As he approached her, he said,"Hello Miss, my name is Officer Blake."

Clarke looked the man up and down as he stood in front of her. "What can I do for you?" he asked kindly and Clarke froze. Is she really going to do it? Is it worth it? 

Two pairs of eyes were searching her face and she couldn't bring herself to talk. She cleared her throat, "Uhm..." she paused and the two officers exchanged a look. God, why can't she just say it? 

She turned to the man again, "Could I talk to you privately Officer Blake?" she asked nervously. 

It was safe to say that Bellamy was afraid for the blonde girl sitting in front of him. He could tell by the way that she turned her head on a swivel that she was running away from someone. That fact just made Bellamy all the more determined to help her because all he could think about was O. His sister and the blonde looked about the same age, so Bellamy used that as extra motivation to get this woman out of whatever trouble she was in. 

“Of course you can,” he said, and he lead her to an empty conference room in the back of the station.

As she followed Officer Blake farther into the station, her heart started beating faster and faster. With a smile, he opened the door of the conference room and motioned for her to go inside. Hesitantly she walked in and jumped at the sound of the closing door. If Blake noticed it, he didn't say anything. 

He walked up to her and pulled a chair back so that she could sit. Slowly, she sat down and lowered her head, staring at her lap as the officer sat across her.

After sitting down across from her, Bellamy finally got the chance to study the girl in front of him closely. She was almost vibrating with anxious energy, and she looked like the station was the last place in the world where she wanted to be. 

He knew that despite that she is there for a reason. So he put his thoughts aside and finally opened his mouth. 

“How can I help you Miss?” he questions once again. Bellamy had learned over the years that the best way to get people to talk about things that they would rather keep hidden is to be patient with them, so he does just that. 

Clarke can't really look at him, so she continues to keep her eyes on her hands wringing together on her lap. That's when she realizes that she had been rubbing the wrist that had been hurt during their last fight and that the makeup might fade. She couldn’t let that happen, her bruises would be visible to everyone and people would start asking questions.

The officer had asked her multiple times how he can help, but that just made Clarke wonder if he really could... She managed to lift her gaze and met his eyes for the first time. 

"I... I need to report something," she repeated the words that she had told the first officer in such a low voice that she was sure that the officer barely heard it. 

Bellamy finally got the chance to really study her as she fidgeted in her seat across the table and mumbled that she had information for him. 

Her blond hair was thrown up into a messy bun, and he thinks that he can see the semblance of a bruise forming near her left ear. Her pale skin looked almost sickly under the fluorescent lights, and she had pronounced dark circles underneath both of her eyes. Even with her disarrayed appearance, Bellamy still thought that she was beautiful. 

He could tell how badly she wanted to get this over with so he gets straight to business. 

“Okay mam, first off, what is your name?”

"My name..." she said and stopped again. She lifted her head and faced the officer. 

"I... I don't feel very well" she whispered. 

It wasn’t a lie but it's definitely not she wanted to say. 

"Could I have some water?" Clarke asked. 

The officer nodded and stood up, leaving her alone in the room. As soon as she could no longer see him through the door's window, Clarke stood ups and leaves the station as fast as she can without looking suspicious.

She was wrong. She shouldn't have come here. It would only make things worse, she thinks to herself as she opened the door and scanned the room. None of the officers were paying attention to her as she passed their desks and briskly walked towards the front door. 

"Wait!" she heard someone shout and Clarke picked up her pace. When the sun hit her face again all Clarke could do was run away from the station and any chance of safety from Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

For as much as Bellamy loved his sister, she had kept him on the brink of insanity for years. And it doesn’t exactly help that she is dating a guy ten years older than her either. 

Tonight was the night that he was supposed to meet Octavia’s new boyfriend and he couldn’t be less excited. But, for Octavia, he agreed to cook a nice dinner for the three of them. He was sincerely regretting his decision well before he got to the grocery store. 

Bellamy pulled his phone out of his jean pocket to pull up his grocery list when he noticed a flash of blonde hair disappearing down the frozen food aisle. 

He could have sworn that he knew that hair from somewhere so he made his way to the frozen food aisle as well. 

Bellamy’s suspicions were confirmed when the blonde turned around and revealed the women that ran away from him at the station just last month. 

The bruises that littered her stomach were revealed as her shirt rode up when she reached up to get a frozen pizza on the top shelf. When she saw him she froze and attempted to pull down her sweater to cover the dark marks but the damage was already done.

Clarke’s breath hitched as soon as she met his eyes and she quickly dropped the pizza into her cart. The second that she looked at him she knew who she was staring at, the officer that she had almost confessed her story to.

It was strange because ever since Clarke met with him in the station, she imagined him showing up and saving her whenever Greg decided that she deserved a little bruising. But was always a just dream and she quickly realized the reality of her situation as Greg threw his next punch. 

She walked around to the other side of her cart in an attempt to turn around and continue her shopping, but she caught her side on the handle's corner. She folds into herself and barely managed to hold back her whimper. 

Bellamy’s first instinct is to go to her when he saw her in pain, so that’s what he did. 

He walked up to the women whose name he has yet to acquire and he watched as her eyes widened with surprise. 

He realized as he walks up to her that he had no idea what he planned to say when he reached her, so he improvised. 

Figuring that she wouldn’t start the conversation herself he simply said,

“You know, I never did catch your name”

She had hoped that the officer would be just every other officer she had met, a bastard that only cared about doing his job while he was on the clock. But she was proven wrong as she watched him make his way toward her. She quickly corrected her judgment of police officers because clearly, they were not all bad, but the only officers that she had met were friends with Greg and no one with a straight moral compass could want to be friends with that man.

When he asked about her name, she swallowed and quickly regretted it (dammit she forgot how much it hurt to swallow after yesterday's incident at home). 

"I'm..." for a moment she debated lying to him, but her heart pushed her to tell him the truth. "Clarke Griffin," she said, then quickly remembered Greg's outburst that occurred the last time they were out together and she didn't introduce herself with his last name. 

"Clarke Logan Griffin" she corrected herself. The reminder of Greg's beating made her think about how close she was to passing out the last time that he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. She had honestly thought that the next time she opened her eyes she would be in the hospital, that is if she ever opened her eyes again at all.

For some reason, she thought a great deal about death lately. Maybe it's because she is starting to get tired of fighting back. Maybe because death is really the only way out of this situation that would not cause her to keep looking over her shoulder in fear for the rest of her life...

Clarke shook those thoughts from her head and once again focused on the officer. 

“Clarke,” he said. “I know that you are in some kind of trouble and I can help you. We don’t have to go through the police, but I can help you.” 

Bellamy knew that he made it as clear as he could that he wanted to help her and take away her pain, but he was not sure how Clarke would react.

Looking at Clarke, Bellamy was reminded of everything that he was afraid Lincoln, Octavia’s boyfriend, would be. Bellamy was terrified that Lincoln would hurt his sister either physically or emotionally. Even though Octavia would always have Bellamy in her corner, he knew that she was more than capable of protecting herself.

Clarke’s visible bruises and scars made Bellamy wonder if she had anyone in her corner. 

The only thing that he knew for sure was that if she didn’t have anyone, he would gladly take the job and watch her back. Everyone deserves someone they could trust by their side. Everyone needed someone to rely on, and he intended to be that person for Clarke if she would let him. 

Clarke was caught at a crossroad because as much as she wanted to tell Officer Blake about her situation, she was terrified of the man she lived with. Greg had friends everywhere if he found out that Clarke had become friends with or even spoken to an officer, Blake would lose his job and most likely would not be able to find another one in their county again. She wasn’t worthy of that... 

"Officer Blake" she started, "I appreciate the concern but I'm okay. The reason I came to the station a month ago has nothing to do with...what you saw today." 

Then she grabbed her cart, ready to leave behind the only person who was kind enough to get involved in her mess, but then he put his hand on hers, effectively stopping her from going anywhere. 

It was a gentle touch, nothing compared the way Greg touched her yesterday. Clarke had forgotten how a gentle touch like Bellamy's feels. Tears formed underneath her eyelids and she fought really hard to keep them inside. Then she turned to face the man, and suddenly everything was too much. 

She gave him a sad look, followed by tears tracking down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to apologize but nothing came out. Then her legs could no longer support her weight and she sank down against the chilled fridge door. She pulled her legs up against her chest and she buried her head buried between her knees.

Bellamy immediately had the urge to hold her in his arms as she curled into herself, but he was not sure that she would appreciate such extensive contact with a male in her moment of distress, so he kept mostly to himself. 

Instead, he settled for sitting next to her and he placed his hand on her shoulder just so she knew that he was there for her. 

Some people who walked down the frozen aisle give them weird looks but he didn't mind in the least as long as the bystanders left them alone. 

He sat there with Clarke as she cried and he gently rubbed her back to help her get through the pain the only way he could, by being there for her.

Clarke knew that she's done a more than a few strange things in her life, but sitting down in a supermarket and crying her eyes out while a stranger tried to comfort her was definitely on the top of her list. 

When she decided that she needed to stop crying, she lifted her head up, wiped her tears with the back of her hand and stared at the shelves on the other side of the aisle. 

"You can't tell anyone about it," she begged. The words were out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. She pressed her lips together and finally gathered enough courage to face the man next to her. 

"Please...you will only make things worse.”

Bellamy hated the idea of not getting her help more than anything, but he could not bring himself to deny the small girl in his arms anything. 

He ached to expose the coward that hurt her, but he did not want to upset her further or cause her any more pain. Bellamy wanted to be the person that she trusted enough to come to with her problems so he had to stay silent. He had just met this girl, but he could not even imagine not being a part of her life and he could not understand why. Bellamy looked down at the force of nature sitting next to him and he vowed to himself that he would do anything that he could to keep her safe.

The only thing that Bellamy could do for her at that moment was be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on and he vocalized that. 

“It’s okay," he promised, "I’m here...I won’t say a word, I’m here.”

"Thank you," she said shyly and wiped the last tears off her face. "Officer Blake, if I remember correctly?" she asked with a tiny smile and stood up. 

"And I'm sorry. For running away that other time. I just- I panicked I guess." 

“No worries Miss. Griffin, and call me Bellamy” he responded while he stood up alongside her. “The only thing that I care about is keeping you safe, so make sure to call me whenever you need me alright?” he said as he pulled out a piece of paper to write down his number on. 

All Bellamy could do was hope that she would use the number that he gave her and that it would be enough to keep her safe.

Clarke stared down at it for a moment and then decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone to take it. After all, it could help her get out of the mess she calls her life. She took it with a smile and buried it in her back pocket. She gave Bellamy a nod before grabbing her cart and continuing down the aisle with her list of the things she needed to buy.

Clarke didn't know it at the time, but a few hours later she would regret taking home that piece of scrap paper from the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys feel about this chapter and if you want more chapters! I am @bell-blakeee on Tumblr. This weeks episode was so good I can't wait to see what will happen in 6x05.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you guys feel about the fic and if you want more chapters in the comments!!! I am @bell-blakeee on tumblr come visit me!!


End file.
